You make me feel special
by savethedance
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] AU. Cosima y Delphine tienen 18 años y se conocen en un pueblo, en el que hay un lago que las une.


**~ You make me feel special **

Como cada verano, Cosima y su familia viajaban al pueblo de sus abuelos. Para Cosima no era más que otros días que sumar a la lista de un verano rutinario.

Cosima era la típica chica de dieciocho años guapa, pero ella era capaz de darse cuenta, ella prefería centrarse en sus estudios, en la ciencia y en los libros. No era más que otra chica más a la que le costaba relacionarse con el resto de jóvenes de su edad, ella simplemente no veía ningún tipo de atractivo en ninguno de ellos, ni físicamente ni mentalmente, para ella no eran más que adolescentes a los que les faltaba mucho para madurar.

Pero había alguien que si sería capaz de ver la belleza de Cosima. Su nombre era Delphine, una chica de dieciocho a la que no siempre le salía todo bien. Ella había tenido un par de relaciones pero ninguna había salido como ella esperaba. El primer novio que tuvo le fue infiel con la que había sido hasta ese momento su mejor amiga, y su segundo novio la dejó porque según él, "ella no le daba todo lo que el quería". Por esta razón Delphine estaba un poco reacia a la idea del amor. Ella necesitaba a una persona que la tratara como nunca lo habían hecho ninguna de sus parejas, ella necesitaba amor de verdad.

Delphine y su familia también se fueron de vacaciones, al pueblo de los abuelos de Cosima, porque allí vivían los tíos de Delphine y les habían invitado. Ella no había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea de su madre, pero finalmente aceptó, ¿que haría si no? Todos sus amigos estaban de vacaciones y ella no tenía en que perder su tiempo.

No era un pueblo demasiado grande, por lo que las dos chicas se encontrarían tarde o temprano. Aunque Cosima no pusiera demasiado de su parte. Su madre tenía que levantarla del sofá en el que pasaba sus tardes leyendo o viendo documentales científicos. Delphine en cambio, pasaba todas las tardes sentada en el lago que había en el pueblo, pensando en la vida, y tirando piedras al vacío.

Una tarde, Cosima decidió que tenía que salir o su madre la iba a volver loca. Cogió su libro favorito y se dirigió al lago del pueblo. Cosima, tan torpe como siempre, no fue capaz de ver que una muchacha rubia ya estaba sentada en la hierba del lago y se sentó muy cerca de esta. Delphine, pensó que no le haría mal un poco de compañía y se acercó a la morena, sin percatarse que ella estaba leyendo un libro.

- Hey, ¿que haces por aquí? - en cuanto Cosima levantó su cabeza, la rubia vio el libro que la morena estaba leyendo – lo siento, pensé que no estabas haciendo nada, ya te dejo.

- N-no, espera. - Cosima tan tímida como siempre. - Mis abuelos viven aquí, y bueno... es verano así que... - Cosima no era capaz de explicar de manera clara, estaba muy nerviosa.

- Claro, vacaciones, entiendo. Yo también estoy aquí por eso... quiero decir, no por tus abuelos, si no por mis tíos. - Delphine se llevó su mano a la frente como siempre hacía cuando sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y soltó una pequeña risa que llegó a los oídos de Cosima, quien sonrió de vuelta. Aunque no fue capaz de articular palabra.

- M-me lla- me llamo Cosima. - la morena extendió su mano amistosamente. Pero había algo en Delphine que le atraía muchísimo.

- Delphine. - la rubia estrechó la mano de la morena de gafas. - … entonces... ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

- Cl-claro. Siéntate.

- ¿Y que haces tu sola?

- Mi madre me obliga a salir de casa, ya sabes, no soy de las que les gusta estar fuera de ella todo el tiempo.

- Vaya, yo no podría aguantar estar en casa todo el día, me volvería loca.

- Lo hago, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no atiendo a lo que mi madre me dice, yo siempre estoy en mi mundo.

Las dos chicas pasaron toda la tarde hablando de sus vidas y de las cosas que les gustaban, Cosima nunca había sentido esa especie de conexión con nadie. Nadie le interesaba realmente como para mantener una conversación adulta, pero ella... la acababa de conocer y sentía que el tiempo se pasaba rápido con ella, y cuando desapareció el sol se lamentó por no poder estar más tiempo hablando con aquella muchacha de ojos azules. Las dos se despidieron con dos besos, y volvieron a sus casas, pero antes de separarse Delphine tuvo una idea.

- ¿Te veré mañana otra vez aquí?

- Mmmm... - antes de que Cosima acabara de hablar Delphine la volvió a interrumpir.

- Perfecto. A la misma hora entonces. - Cosima abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no pudo, simplemente sonrió mirando como Delphine desaparecía de su vista.

Aquella noche a Cosima le costó conciliar el sueño, se puso sus cascos y se estiró en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Recordando su conversación, Cosima no podía evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se marcaba en su boca.

Los días iban pasando rápido para ambas, disfrutaban muchísimo de la compañía de la otra, y su momento favorito en el día era cuando se contaban sus cosas, y abrían su alma a la otra. Cosima comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes por nadie, eran unas ganas terribles de que llegara el momento en el que la veía en la hierba sentada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando no estaba con ella, sentía unas ganas terribles de hacerla feliz, ya que Delphine le había contado sus fatales relaciones.

Delphine, por otro lado, nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer, pero con Cosima sentía que eso podría cambiar, no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía al ver a sus mejores amigas, era algo totalmente distinto, ni siquiera se parecía al sentimiento que le producían sus ex novios, era un sentimiento puro, pero que a la vez la aterrorizaba, no sabía si era incorrecto, y lo peor era si Cosima nunca llegaba a sentir lo mismo que en ella estaba surgiendo.

- Cosima, se que nunca te lo he preguntado y si te sientes incomoda no hace falta que me respondas pero, ¿nunca te a gustado alguien, o simplemente te has sentido atraída hacia alguien?

- N-no... bueno o eso creo. Hace un tiempo que he sentido algo diferente por una persona, no se si es exactamente lo que tu me estas preguntando pero... - Delphine en su interior entristeció al pensar que la persona a la que Cosima se refería no era ella.

- ¿Cuando estas con ella sientes que no quieres irte nunca de su lado? - Cosima iba a contestar pero Delphine no la dejó y continuó con más ejemplos. - ¿Cuando te vas, después de haber estado con esa persona, sigues pensado en ella?, ¿Sientes que cuando estas con ella es en el único momento del día en el que estas feliz de verdad?, ¿Sonríes sola cuando piensas en ella y en los momentos que pasáis juntos?

- En realidad... siento todo eso... pero no es un chico...

- Oh vaya. - Delphine estaba aún más triste. No le gustaba un chico si no que estaba enamorada de una chica, y no era ella.

- ¿Es incómodo para ti eso? - A Cosima le había costado muchísimo abrirse con una persona, ya que ella no era de las que tenía muchos amigos, pero con Delphine había resultado bastante más fácil, y su reacción le había dolido en el corazón.

- Para nada.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Y porqué has reaccionado de esa manera?

- Simplemente no esperaba nada de lo que me has dicho...

- ¿Porque? - Cosima se sentía realmente confundida.

- Déjalo...

- No, somos amigas, ¿no? Así que dímelo.

- ¿Amigas? - la pregunta de Delphine había dejado totalmente en shock a Cosima, ¿habría notado la rubia que Cosima estaba enamorada de ella?

- S-sí. - respondió Cosima con miedo a cagarla.

En ese momento Delphine se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

- Espera Delphine. - le gritó Cosima, mientras la seguía. Corrió hasta llegar a ella y cogerla del brazo, girándole la cara pudo ver un par de lágrimas en sus mofletes. - ¿P-porqu-porque estas llorando, Delphine?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? - dijo Delphine con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

- ¿Q-que? - en ese momento Cosima ató cabos, y llenándose de muchísimo valor, decidió jugársela por Delphine, agarrando la cara de la rubia con las dos manos rápidamente, la besó.

Su primer beso. Siempre lo había temido, siempre había temido no saber que hacer en ese momento, pero con Delphine todo era fácil, los labios de ambas conectaban como dos moléculas que están predispuestas por la química y la física, de eso entendía Cosima. Los labios de Cosima se movían perfectamente en los de Delphine. Por miedo a no saber que hacer después, fue Cosima la que abrió ligeramente la boca para que la lengua de Delphine entrara sin problemas. Parecía que Delphine conocía ese sitio desde siempre. La química que tenían entre ellas era brutal. Los miedos y los nervios de ambas se pasaron.

Las tardes tomaron otro rumbo, entre besos, caricias y charlas se les pasaba el tiempo y un par de veces llegaron a sus casas más tarde de lo normal. Ninguna de las dos familias sabía lo que estaba realmente pasando, por lo que pensaban que se estaban viendo con algún chico del pueblo. Y la madre de Cosima, que nunca había tenido que pasar por esa situación comenzó a sentirse incómoda y a asustarse por lo que podría pasar, por lo que le prohibía llegar tan tarde a casa.

Las caricias subían cada día de nivel, pero Cosima no tenía miedo, se sentía muy segura con Delphine, la confianza que tenían ambas era increíble. La química que existía entre ellas también lo era.

Una noche, Delphine decidió que aquel día iba a ser la primera vez para Cosima, pero que sería realmente especial. Preparó una cesta con comida, un par de mantas y un pañuelo. Justo después, le envió un mensaje a la morena.

_"Preciosa, quiero verte, no puedo esperarme hasta mañana, tengo una sorpresa para ti, dime que te escaparás para verme. PD. No es una pregunta, así que no puedes decirme que no. Nos vemos princesa."_

_"Delphine un día harás que me maten"._

Al minuto Cosima recibió otro mensaje: _"Por eso te gusto tanto"._

"Mucho más que eso" pensó Cosima. Pero contestó el mensaje: "_Está bien, nos vemos en 10 minutos. En la puerta de mi casa. No quiero que me hagas esperar."_

Delphine llevó todo lo preparado al lago, menos el pañuelo que le iba a poner en los ojos a Cosima.

Los diez minutos se cumplieron y Cosima salió por la puerta, donde estaba ya Delphine, con un ramo de margaritas en la mano.

- Seguramente no son tus favoritas, pero espero que te gusten de todas formas.

- Delphine... ¿De donde las has sacados?

- Una tiene sus contactos. - sonrió Delphine y después se acercó a Cosima para besarla suavemente.

- Bien, ¿vamos al lago?

- Sí, pero antes deja que te ponga esto. - Delphine sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo y se lo puso en los ojos a Cosima aunque la morena no estuvo muy conforme.

- Pero si ya se que vamos al lago, ¿para que me pones esto?

- Sigue siendo sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron al lago, Cosima se deshizo del pañuelo. Y allí estaba todo perfectamente ordenado de la manera más romántica. Una manta con la cesta de la cena en el centro, y dos velas a los lados de la manta.

- Delphine... esto es...

- No hace falta que digas nada.

- Te quiero. - Era la primera vez que se lo decía. - Te. Quiero. Delphine. - dijo Cosima pausadamente, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla con mucha pasión.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo Cosima. Nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti.

- Mmm me has traído aquí, de noche, con una cena romántica... Ya se lo que quieres. - dijo juguetonamente Cosima, aunque Delphine no lo interpretó de la misma manera.

- No quiero obligarte a nada, esa no es mi intención.

- Eh, Delphine, ya lo se, no lo decía en ese plan. Estoy encantada de estar contigo ahora mismo, y sabes perfectamente que quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, porque nunca me había sentido tan especial, como cuando estoy contigo. Me siento amada. Me tratas tan bien...

Cenaron tranquilamente, sin prisas, hablando, riendo, como eran ellas. Disfrutaban simplemente de la compañía de la otra, solo necesitaban mirarse para entenderse y para estar cómodas. Después de la cena, las dos se tumbaron en las mantas, abrazadas, la cabeza de Cosima se encontraba en el pecho de Delphine, y la rubia acariciaba el brazo suave de la morena.

Fue entonces cuando la morena puso su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Delphine, acariciándole la cintura haciendo pequeños círculos. La cabeza de Cosima se movió hasta el cuello de Delphine, en el que la morena estaba depositando pequeños besos que estaban encendiendo a la rubia de ojos azules, quien también puso su mano en la espalda de la morena. Cosima lentamente se posicionó encima de la rubia quien besó a Cosima. Fue un beso largo, lleno de pasión, lleno de amor, lleno de ganas de demostrarse todo lo que se querían. Cosima levantó su tronco para quedar sentada en la pelvis de Delphine. La rubia también se sentó y así Cosima pudo quitarle la camiseta sin muchas complicaciones, después Delphine hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de la morena. Cosima deslizó sus manos tocando cada parte de Delphine y se paró en la cremallera del pantalón de Delphine, decidida a quitárselo.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? No quiero que te sientas presionada.

- Nunca he estado más segura de nada.

Con la aprobación de la morena, Delphine también desabrochó el pantalón de Cosima rápidamente, no podía esperar más. Aún sentadas, la lengua de Cosima recorría el cuello de la rubia, mientras acariciaba su espalda y desabrochaba su sujetador. Delphine hizo lo mismo con la morena. Ambas se detuvieron un instante para contemplarse. Nunca habían sentido esa necesidad de estar tan juntas como ahora. Volvieron a la posición inicial. Pero duró poco tiempo porque Delphine dejó a Cosima debajo de ella, para poder recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua, lentamente, sensualmente. Cosima se sentía cada vez más preparada, cada vez más húmeda. Toda su vida había querido que este momento fuera especial, con una persona especial, con una persona que la tratara con respeto, con amor, con ternura, y Delphine lo estaba haciendo tal y como ella siempre lo había imaginado. La rubia se deshizo de la ropa interior que restaba en el cuerpo de la morena, y sin dejar de besarla introdujo un dedo en ella, Cosima dio un pequeño brinco, pero rápidamente se relajó al oír la dulce voz de la rubia que le decía cuanto la amaba y que si en cualquier momento sentía dolor se lo dijera. Cuando hubieron tres dedos en el interior de Cosima, esta comenzó a disfrutar realmente, no lo podía negar, sus movimientos, su cara, ella estaba en el cielo, el dolor no le duró mucho tiempo, y pudo relajarse y disfrutar de hacer el amor con una persona maravillosa. No era agresiva, no era bruta, era tan delicada como Cosima necesitaba. Y por eso fue tan perfecto.

Delphine decidió no agotarla mucho esa noche, era la primera vez, ya tendrían mucho tiempo por delante. Aunque también se tenían que enfrentar a la realidad, no estarían eternamente en el pueblo. El verano se acababa y se les agotaba el tiempo.

- ¿Que haremos Delphine? No puedo dejarte, no puedo estar sin ti. - Cosima se aferró a la rubia y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

- Yo tampoco puedo. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi novia Cosima. Quiero seguir besándote por mucho tiempo, seguir haciéndote el amor, seguir amándote.

- Quiero ser tu novia.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Por supuesto.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti preciosa. Pero qué vamos a hacer, no es que vivamos especialmente cerca.

- Pero tampoco especialmente lejos. Yo solo se una cosa Cosima, estoy demasiado enamorada de ti como para dejarte escapar.

- ¿Estas enamorada? - Cosima sonrió.

- Sé que es una locura, solo nos conocemos de un verano, pero sé que no es solo una relación de verano, se que con paciencia podemos conseguirlo. Porque yo te quiero. ¿Que me dices? ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarte?

- Por ti, claro. Te quiero Delphine.

- Te quiero princesa.

No les quedaban muchos días juntas en aquel pueblo, pero les quedaban muchos días juntas fuera de allí.

**FIN**


End file.
